


[podfic] The Lion, The Dragon, and the Broom Cupboard

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sort of), Adventure & Romance, Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dragons, Friends to Lovers, H/D Cluefest 2021, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Smut, Trapping In A Closet, magical creature trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco thinks he’s hallucinating the first time when he opens the door to the office pantry and finds Potter there instead, looming out of the shadows of what appears to be a cupboard like some deformed gargoyle. Things don’t go much better after that.Or, three broom cupboards, two times they get it on, and one love story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: H/D Cluefest 2021





	[podfic] The Lion, The Dragon, and the Broom Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lion, The Dragon, and the Broom Cupboard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040520) by [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/pseuds/tasteofshapes). 



> For Rae, with much love and gratitude. Thank for being an incredible friend. And thank you, again, for sharing this delightful story, which makes me smile every time.
> 
> (My apologies for mispronunciations and some changed words! Eek!)
> 
> Also, thank you to the fest mods for running such a fun fest! So much appreciation for your kindness and tech support.

  
Stream or download here: <https://archive.org/details/lion-dragon-broom-cupboard>

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of H/D Cluefest and the creator is currently undercover. You can follow the fest at our [Tumblr](https://hd-cluefest.tumblr.com/). Creators will be unmasked on the 15th April.


End file.
